Gift Hunting
by Star Fata
Summary: Teddy wants to get his favourite babysitter a gift. Harry just wishes his godson wasn't such a perfectionist.


**Gift Hunting**

**Merry Christmas Eeffle, hope you like your fic prezzie!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his amazing friends belong to JK Rowling. Anything else you recognise probably isn't mine either.**

**AN- Teddy lives with Harry. Harry is a single godfather/quidditch player, while Hermione is a freelance translator for Runes, and an author. I haven't decided Ron's fate. Maybe he's a politician?**

* * *

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!" Teddy Lupin squealed, running towards the door.

The saviour of the Wizarding World smiled at his godson, picking him up in a hug. "Hey Teddy." After hugging his godson tightly, he took a closer look at the tot. "And just what have you been doing?"

Teddy giggled at the mock horror in Harry's voice. Teddy's clothes were covered in flour, and the rest of him was covered in green paint.

"We've been making decorations for the tree." Hermione Granger answered.

Both males looked towards the kitchen, where the female member of the 'golden trio' stood in the doorway, a beatific smile on her face.

"Oh?" Harry replied, stepping towards his long time friend. "Can I see?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know, can you?"

Teddy laughed as Harry made a face. "_May_ I see?"

"That's better." Hermione grinned. "But no. You'll have to wait until Christmas Eve, just like everybody else."

Harry pouted. "But I'm _Teddy's_ _Godfather_! I must ensure your work doesn't devalue his prior to presentation!"

Hermione burst out laughing at the look on Teddy's face. He had no idea what Harry had said, and appeared to think that the former 'Boy-who-lived' had gone a bit Potty.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up." She ordered, shooing the boys away. "You're going Christmas shopping tomorrow, so you'll both be needing lots of rest."

"Yeah yeah." Harry rolled his eyes as he walked to the stairs. "Whatever you say."

Bedtime rolled around, and as Harry tucked his godson into bed, Teddy grabbed his hand.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yeah Teddy?"

"Aunt Hermione is my favouritest babysitter ever. Can we get her something really, really special for Christmas?" Teddy pouted at his Godfather, his eyes turning blue as his hair curled into golden ringlets. He looked just like a cherub on a Valentine's Day card.

"Of course Teddy." Harry promised. "Night."

"Night night Uncle Harry."

The next day, the two brave wizards faced down the crowds of London shoppers, seeking out those elusive, perfect gifts for their family and friends.

As always, they'd be teaming up for the occasion. In a toy store, they found a clockwork mouse for Mr Weasley. They found a T-shirt for Ron, with a chess King on the front, and a pretty glass ornament for Mrs Weasley. Andromeda had proved to be more difficult, but they had eventually found a nice red scarf they thought she'd like.

Neville would receive a new pair of 'gardening trousers', while Luna would be getting a new set of watercolours.

Teddy had no one else to buy a present for, except for Hermione. And nothing Harry thought of seemed _just quite_ good enough.

"Maybe she'd like a toy Crookshanks?" Harry had suggested in the toy store, picking up a stuffed toy that had similar colouring to the part kneazle.

Teddy had considered it. "She's already got a _real_ Crookshanks, Uncle Harry."

In the customized t-shirt store, Harry had pointed out a T-shirt with a old fashioned pen emblazoned across the front.

"Aunt Hermione doesn't wear T-Shirts Uncle Harry." The five year old had stated firmly, causing the cashier to laugh at his poor, beleaguered godfather.

At the glassware shop, he'd encouraged his godson to look around for something for his favourite Aunt.

Teddy had rolled his eyes. "Aunt Hermione would just put it in the cupboard Uncle Harry."

Harry had been forced to concede that point to his godson.

In the clothes store, he'd asked Teddy if he saw anything Hermione might like. They'd both failed miserably in that endeavour, since they'd gotten her a scarf for her birthday.

It wasn't until the crafts shop came into sight that Harry hit upon an idea. He led Teddy to the stationary section, and chosen a brand of pen he remembered to be fairly hardy. Grabbing two four packs of those pens, he asked Teddy to choose a notebook Aunt Hermione could carry in her handbag.

Her _normal _handbag.

"Why Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked, looking at the notebooks anyway.

"So Aunt Hermione can write down all her brilliant ideas without worrying about forgetting them." Harry explained. He grinned when Teddy nodded, choosing a plain black notebook for his favourite aunt. It was a good size, with plenty of pages for Hermione to scribble on.

"Do you think she'll like it Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked.

"She'll love it Teddy. You picked it out, how could she not?" Harry ruffled his godson's hair.

Teddy grinned up at him, and Harry thought everything was right with the world.


End file.
